The Winchesters
by WinchesterWorshiper
Summary: what if it wasnt just Dean and Sam winchester? what if they had a younger brother that they grew up with? what is he worked for NCIS? rated t for language
1. my brothers

Gibbs sat at his desk working and waiting for not only Tony to come back from his break but for McGee to give a report on what he has found so far. The ding of the elevator was heard and out walked special agent Anthony DiNozzo. He started walking to his desk with his usual smile. Tony was just sitting down at his desk when Abby called down from her lab.

"DiNozzo! With me Abby found something" Gibbs yelled at his senior field agent

"On it boss" Tony called from behind him as they made there way to the lab.

Even from inside the elevator they heard the familiar sound of the pounding music from the inside of Abby's lab. Tony walked strait in without looking at any of the monitors to turn off the music that was playing in Abby's lab.

"What do you got Abbs?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Gibbs remember the switchblade you recovered from the crime scene? Well I found two sets of prints on it I ran it through the machine and found that it belonged to these two beautiful boys..."

But before she could give the names Tony had stepped into view of the screen. Gibbs visibly saw Tony's face pale as he said out loud " Sam and Dean Winchester"

"How the hell do you know these two guys DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked to face Tony so he could look him in the eyes when Tony gave his answer.

"Well ummm boss they are my older brothers"


	2. Oh Sweet Car

"Your what? Then explain to me why it is that you have two different last names I see that none of you are married" Gibbs and Abby were both completely confused on what exactly was going on. DiNozzo never mentioned that he had brothers, just that his dad didn't really appreciate him all that much.

"Well see I really didn't want to go into the family business and dad freaked out when i told him that. In fact his exact words were, 'if you walk out that door don't consider yourself a Winchester anymore son...we will not take you back' he gave a similar speech to Sam. So I moved to Baltimore legally changed my name to DiNozzo and that was that I was no longer a Winchester. Last I heard from Dean Sam was still at Stanford...pre law and Dean was still wrapped up in the family business but that was 6 years ago...gosh that would make Sam 29and dean is 33 holly shit, I wonder if dean is still with dad" Tony said. At this point Tony was rubbing the bridge of his nose like he was getting a headache from just talking about his family.

"So where are they now do you know" Abby asked almost hesitantly.

"ummm I have no idea but seeing that they left a switchblade at the crime scene I am going to say that they are somewhere in the DC district.

"Well Tony you do know that we are going to have to bring them in for questioning right?" Gibbs asked

"Yah I know you know they aren't going to like it one bit in fact prepare yourselves for one hell of a fight" Tony smirked as he said this. "Abbs put a bolo out for a black 67' impala"

"Ok umm but why...oh oh is that what your brothers drive ...sweet car"

"Yah you can tell dean that wait no scratch that it will go all to his head just keep that opinion to yourself."

"umm ok yah..." there was a sudden beeping noise coming from the computer "wow that was fast "

"Come on DiNozzo lets go get your brothers" Gibbs said striding out of the room.

"on your six boss" Tony yelled as he ran to catch up to Gibbs.


	3. Two on one

Sitting in the car waiting to spot the car that was his home away from home and to see his brothers again after all this time Tony felt...nervous. Why shouldn't he be? He hasn't seen his brothers for years.

"Well there is the car but nobody is in it. They have to be in one of the motel rooms."

Gibbs said getting out of the car. But Tony saw it. The little flick of the curtains that told him that his brothers were in the room however not for long. if he knew dean and he did the two were both sneaking out of the room by the bathroom window.

"Gibbs I am going to go this way you go through the front-just trust me on this one" Tony said already jogging around the motel building to the pool area. he kept his head down and his cap on so that his brothers couldn't see his face. He was going to try this once to sneak up on them. He turned the corner and slowly made his way down a crossed the wall area in a half crouch, when suddenly he being tackled from behind. Tony flipped on his back so that he was now sitting down on his brother. Which one he didn't know.

However it did raise the question of where the other one was before he could complete that thought Tony was slammed to the ground and intently he was engaged in combat with his two older brothers.

Gibbs could here the fighting from inside the bathroom where he was studying the open window. He quickly stormed out of the room and went to around the corner where he saw his senior field agent struggling with two other guys. To this day Gibbs didn't know why he didn't step in and help out his agent. As Gibbs watched he sensed a feel of familiarity to the fighting almost as if they have done this before. However this was not the regular hand-to-hand combat training that Gibbs was used to seeing from the marines that he had encountered. No these were downright live or die fighting.

Tony twisted in his position that allowed his brothers to take him down. At this point

Tony couldn't tell if he did it purposefully or not, but the next thing he knew he was laying flat on his back as each brother held him down from side.

"Sam Dean was' up" and Tony gave them a huge smile.

"Hey Tony looks like you got a little rusty there considering that we just crushed you" dean said in return.

Gibbs was confused by this comment, it was two on one and Tony had lasted longer than he could have against those two guys the way they were fighting him. Suddenly, this happened too fast for Gibbs to completely understand what had happened, Tony was on top of the two guys casually sitting on each of their backs simultaneously. This made Gibbs smile because Tony looked so nonchalant about it.

"haha or not get off of us now" Sam said as they both got up and Tony fell to the ground.


	4. That was you!

"So what the hell are you doing here, or wait here is the bigger question how the hell did you find us?" dean asked as the brothers reunited. All three of them were starting to get up however Tony was having the hardest time because quite comically every time he was in a squatting position, one of his two older brothers would push him back down. Gibbs was fighting desperately to hide his smile

"Yah about that found Sam's switchblade at a crime scene you wouldn't know anything about that would you. I swear to god if you guys murdered a marine in the DC area i will murder you and have boss here drag me off to jail. What the hell was your knife doing at my crime scene!"? Tony was starting to get red in the face with anger.

"Yah Tony we murdered a freaken marine in your area, and oh to make things interesting Sam here decided to leave his switch blade there. No Tony why the hell would we do anything like that? Oh and by the way nice to see you too" dean said sarcastically.

"yah Dean it is nice to see you too especially after you and dad both threw me out of the family." Tony said to Dean slowly getting agitated. Gibbs was about to step in before things got dangerous but Sam knowing Tony for far too long knew what was going on in his head and what he needed to do to fix the problem.

"Dean" Sam said the simple word but inside that one word was a warning to back off.

"I'm sorry… Its just... its been a long time without you guys and then all of a sudden bam here you are, right in the middle of one of my cases. I just don't get it" Tony said with his head down. Sam walked up to him and gave him a brotherly hug. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tony asked yet again. Tony was slowly starting to breath heavily and started to pace, he never really could stay still for a minute. Especially if he was pissed off about something.

"Hey hey I know why don't we head back to your place and we talk about things?" Sam asked in a comforting tone, knowing that violence and anger never achieved anything with his younger brother. That is why Tony and dean never really were able to get along very well like Sam and dad weren't.

"Actually guys ummmm you need to come down to NCIS with me so we can question you." Tony said almost...apologetically. Gibbs wondered why the hell his agent was acting like this to the people that threw him to the curb 6 years ago, however from what Gibbs was told it wasn't really his brother's faults

"Tony!" dean whined to him. His voice nonchalant and teasing but his posture was stiff and tense. As was Sam's. Gibbs figured that they had problems with the police.

"Do we really have to go" dean started " I mean dude you work for the feds cant you like weasel our way out of this for us or something please?"

Dean stepped forward and muttered something into Tony's ear in which Gibbs could not here. But the look on Tony's face showed surprise and horror.

"That was you!" Tony roared, he started pacing again, but this time he wasn't agitated he was pissed off "I knew that you two were down in that area but you guys had to go do that the one thing that I-" he was cut off by Sam stepping forward and saying something to Tony that sort of calmed him down. You could clearly see that he was still upset but was definitely calmer.

"I don't know what to do about that guys but I will see what I can do, what I can pull up however I am not going to promise you guys anything ok?" Tony said apologetically.

**Thank you to all who have reviewed it is much appreciated. This is my first fanfic, that I intend on finishing (the other one just kind of died out and I got board of writing it) so I was so not expecting having reviews! **

**(I tried to make it longer however the chapters may end up getting really long then becoming as short as the first chapter so if that happened send me a head slap and I will desperately try and fix it)**

**THANK YOU**


	5. Thrilling childhood stories!

While Sam and dean were in two different rooms waiting to be interrogated by the police Tony was pacing in the hallway waiting for instruction from Gibbs.

Gibbs walked around the corner and found a very anxious looking Tony pacing the hallways._ What the hell is with this kid and pacing _Gibbs thought to himself _he never did this as much when his brother were not around must be something from his childhood._

"Gibbs can I please just go-" Tony was cut off abruptly by Gibbs getting right up in his face and promptly slapping the back of his head.

"Tony they are your brothers and as long as they are suspects in this case you are not allowed to be part of it, let alone be talking to the suspects now go to your desk until I am done here" Gibbs said and without giving Tony a chance to say anything disappeared into deans room.

_Great._ Tony thought, _Gibbs is going to get pissed off at dean because he will be a smart ass then Gibbs will give up and go integrate Sam and Gibbs will be so pissed off from dean that he will go crazy on Sam._ Tony was worried for both of his brother's sakes.

Tony rounded the corner and found himself running into Abby Ziva and McGee.

"Oh hey Tony, Abby here was just telling us how hot your brothers are. Which is very interesting Tony since you told us all that you were an only child? Tell me Tony are these people really your brothers." Ziva asked Tony slowly circling him like a shark would before it closed in on its pray.

"Oh they are his brothers im telling you I hope they are as hot in person as they are in they mug shots" Abby sent a devious grin to Tony.

"Well Abby I can tell you a couple of things about my brothers right now…one Sam is shy, in fact and don't take offence but he might be a little scared of you but don't worry once you warm up to him he is like a big teddy bear. And he will become your best friend, trust me you two have similar personalities. Two dean is… well dean is all talk, little play. He wont be scared of you no he might be a little startled but he will try and cover it up using his big mouth. If you don't like it shoot him down and he will quit immediately. However he will continue to try and befriend you." Tony said just to Abby.

"Cut the crap Tony" McGee said to Tony. "You lied to us and said that you were an only child. Why the hell would you lye about something like that we tell you everything about us."

"You want to know why probie? Really ok well I don't like to talk about my brothers because at the age of 17 fresh out of high school nobody likes to hear that if they want to go to college like their older brother did then they weren't allowed back into the family, by their father. AND when you try and reach out to your older brothers they aren't there to help you out. Yah at the age of 17 I was on my own with a scholarship to play sports at Ohio state university. Nobody likes to be alone when starting something new. And that is exactly where I was. Is that reason enough as to why I don't like to talk about my brothers Probie is it" by this time in the "conversation" Tony had gotten up into McGee's face and stayed there until Gibbs yelled

"Tony what the hell are you doing to McGee? And McGee what the hell did you say to make Tony this pissed at you?"

" Gibbs umm I was just telling McGeek here about one of my thrilling childhood stories. What about my brothers Gibbs are they free to go?" Tony asked anxiously.

"They will be as soon as the blood comes back from the lab that says its not Gorgons blood." Gibbs said.

"Well that was what I was coming down to talk to you about Gibbs. The blood is not Gorgons, however it is not a substance I am familiar with. Its weird Gibbs I've never seen anything like this." Abby was explaining to Gibbs.

"Probably never will" Tony mumbled to himself.

"Keep working on it Abbs let me know what you find out ok? Tony go get your brothers and take them to your place I want to know where they are at all times got it?" Gibbs said to Tony.

**Ok so I am going to camp for the next 5 days so there will be no posts until after I get back. Sorry guys!**


	6. hell I even got the plague

Tony gathered his brothers from the interrogation rooms and as expected Sam was quiet like he always after being yelled at. And dean well dean was obviously pissed off with Gibbs.

"Does he talk to you like that Tony because I swear to god if he does I will kill him?" dean was shouting as they got into Tony's car. "What the hell kind of a car is this I thought I taught you better kiddo. I mean seriously are you going gay on me? A prius? Seriously!" dean was on a rampage.

"Sorry dean I haven't had the best of luck with my cars lately. The first one a nice 1966 Ford Mustang, manual transmission ah she was beautiful, however the father of the girl I was dating when I was undercover figured out who I was and blew the car up thinking I was in it. So yah dean I am driving a prius until I can afford a new one." Dean said getting angrier and angrier for no reason with dean.

"Whoa whoa somebody tried to kill you here?" dean asked gently

"Yah multiple times in fact. I've been shot at, my car has been blown up, hell I even got the plague dean." They had reached the car at this point and Tony threw the car door open and sat down in the drivers seat and closed the door.

Outside Sam and Dean exchanged looks

"Talk to him Sam" dean whispered.

"No this is your mess to figure out dean" Sam whispered back

"Come on you were always better with talking to him"

"You need to figure out how to talk better with him and this is the perfect chance"

"I can't dude"

"And why not dean"

"Because he is obviously hurting Sam"

"Yah because you kicked him out of the family"

"Dude I would never do anything like that, dad said that not me"

"Yah but did you ever say anything to stop dad or even stop Tony, dean?"

"…"

"Yah that's what I thought look I can talk to him relate to him but I wasn't there I cant apologize for you. That is for you and you to do alone."

"Are you guys coming or not because I can go get Gibbs to come and watch you guys for a lit-" Tony yelled from inside the car.

"We are coming" Sam said quickly obviously not wanting to talk with Gibbs anymore.

Tony laughed out loud at both his brothers' identical looks of horror. "Come on you guys he isn't that bad is he"

"Cut the crap Tony we know that he is your Boss and he is not around so stop trying to impress him." Dean said, embarrassed that he was scared of a marine.

"Whatever just gets in so we can go pick up your stuff and head to my apartment"

After a little argument against who would get the front seat Sam finally won and was sitting smugly in the front with Tony while dean sat pouting in the back.


	7. I've got some ideas

After gathering everything from the small motel room Sam and Dean followed Tony back to his apartment. Tony was spent emotionally and physically from the day so it was needless to say that he was just a wee bit cranky.

"Sam Dean the couch pulls out into a bed I'm sorry but that is just going to have to do for the two of you ok? I'm going to go sleep in my own tonight, alone. Good night" and without a second look back walked to his room and closed the door.

"what crawled up his ass today you would think he would be a little more nicer for seeing his brothers that he hasn't seen in what is now six years." Dean said angrily from his spot on the couch.

"dean seriously yah we havnt seen him in a long time but have you already forgotten how to read him? He is stressed out dean, and also I think he is hiding something from us. We will talk to him in the morning but right now I say we get some rest. I get the bed." Sam said stretching as he kicked dean off of the couch so he is able to get the bed out.

"dude that is so not fair im the oldest so I get the bed." Dean said challenging sam.

"but I called it first"

"so"

"play you for it"

"seriously sam?"

"yah we both want the bed so play me for it"

"fine"

"one two three" they both said in unison.

"damn"

"always with the rock dean have fun on the floor" sam said as he got into the bed. Sam didn't want to say anything because he had just won and wanted to rub it in his brothers face but the bed was so extremely uncomfortable that he was about to sleep on the floor.

Sam and dean woke up the next morning to someone entering the apartment. Dean grabbed the knife that was under his pillow and stayed in his sleeping position.

Tony opened the door and saw, just by their positions that they were both awake.

"Ok calm down guys it's just me… jeez" Tony said to his brothers that were clearly in hunter mode.

"Morning Tony" Sam grunted as he lifted himself off of the bed. As expected Sam was so incredibly sore from sleeping on the stupid lumpy matrices.

"Morning" after a slight pause "I got you guys breakfast" Tony threw the bag to dean and walked to the kitchen. From Sam and Dean stand point Tony looked bothered by something and vulnerable to well they didn't know all they knew was that something was happening with Tony…something big.

Dean looked into the bag and found 2 McDonalds breakfast sandwiches and two hash browns but there was nothing for Tony and that alone alerted dean that something was wrong with his little brother.

After about 15 minutes Tony walked out of his room dressed in his signature suites. Sam and dean, who were both used to seeing their little brother in jeans and t-shirts and sloppy hair, were surprised to see their brother dressed so nicely.

"Woe who is your date to the prom Tony boy?" dean said sarcastically.

"Very funny dean I am going to work right now then I have a date" Tony grabbed keys wallet and made a show of placing each of his weapons on. His shoulder holster, the knife held at his ankle, the gun at his waist and when he made sure that Dean was watching him he placed his best hunting knife at the small of his back welcoming the familiar feel of his weapon.

"Good boy keeping yourself protected. But going to work at this time in the morning come on! It's barely 6:00 speaking of which what am I even doing up"

"Yah that is true but this is D.C and traffic is horrible, its my week to get the coffee and by the time I get and all the way up to the office it will be about seven and that even is pushing it. So yah dean 6:00 and I am leaving. Be backing around 10:30" Tony said as he walked out the door.

"Dean we need to talk to him tonight when he comes home he is not acting like himself." Sam said.

"I know I know but until then what shall we do to screw with Tony's apartment?" dean said with a menacing grin on his face.

"Oh boy" Sam said rubbing his forehead. Gave one dry chuckle and said, "I've got some ideas"


	8. brother of the last bastard

OMG I am soooooo sorry that this has taken sooo long to update I swear I am still working on it. I got back from camp about 2 weeks ago and I promise I was going to update however, having 3 younger siblings, when I got back it was no longer safely plugged into my computer *FINALLY * I found it at the bottom of my little brothers toy box.

_**Sigh **_**siblings cant live with them can't live without them. **

**So without further ado chapter 8 of The Winchesters…**

6:00 rolled around and Sam and Dean were busy fulfilling their big brotherly duties when Tony stormed into the apartment. Tony was pissed off at something. However his anger was elevated as a bucket of ice cold water was poured on his head as he tried to walk into his bedroom.

"God damn it Dean Sam! I am so not in the mood for your guys games!" Sam and Dean were standing in the doorway watching their brother try and get control of his anger. "I am going to go for a run" Tony said with clenched teeth. Tony went to his dresser to get a new shirt. Pulling out a shirt he took a deep breath as he attempted to pull off his soaking suit shirt. He got it about halfway off when he let out a gasp however he kept going trying to get the shirt off.

Dean, seeing his little brother in obvious pain he stepped forward to help, but was stopped when Tony finally got the shirt off and yelled at dean "DON'T TOUCH ME…just don't" Sam and dean could see the deep purple bruising around his ribs.

"What the hell happened Tony? Why are you ribs that color and what crawled up your butt?" dean asked looking at his little brother in a concerned manor.

"Was chasing a suspect and he got the jump on me. I was a little upset by that but not pissed off because things like that happen all the time. It was when however that I shot him with my gun that he didn't die, wasn't even hurt. No do you want to know what happened next? The _thing_ walked up to me said nice try, snapped his fingers and just like that he was gone.

"I have never seen anything like this. Sam Dean what the hell has happened while I was here. What have you gotten yourself into?" Tony finished exasperated.

"Well Tony I think it is time we sat down and had a long discussion about while you were here and what has happened in the six years you have been away." And with that Sam and Dean told Tony about everything that had happened in the 6 years that he had been away from the family business all the way up to when Sam and dean both got back together after Sam started the apocalypse unknowingly. It was a lot to take in however there was one thing on Tony's mind.

"Ok umm why the hell didn't anyone tell me about any of this. Why didn't you tell me when dad died, why didn't you tell me when Sammy died, why didn't you tell me when dean died? Hmmm god dean I didn't think that you would take dad seriously when he told me I was not longer part of the family. Sam what had I ever done to you?" Tony said as he walked out the door.

"Tony please wait! Awe shit" dean said As he kicked the wall.

"What the hell are you doing dean we need to go after him you know how trouble always seems to find him when we are in the middle of a hunt. He is going to get in trouble. I have a feeling that something is going to happen if we do not go right now." Sam said as he himself left the apartment on his way to find his distressed little brother.

"Fine… Sam!" knowing exactly that Sam was right dean almost laughed as he reminisced on passed hunts in which Tony got himself in awkward situations, such as the time that he got tangled on that tree limb upside down. Not really funny until he started freaking out because the snake that was in the tree started to crawl his way down his leg, luring the shritga they were hunting out of its hiding place. Dad was with them and killed the shritga along with Sam and dean however Tony was left in the tree with the snake for a few minutes more because dean Sam and even dad were laughing so hard that they could not breath. They eventually got him down and since then Tony has not been able to tolerate snakes. Yep freaks out every time he sees one.

Sam came running back in out of breath with a freaked out expression on his face.

"Tony's gone!"

"Well no shit Tony's gone he just left the apartment Sam" dean said wondering what had freaked out his brother so much.

"No dean I mean he is really gone. I found his left shoe and his phone by an ally way." Sam said trying desperately to get his point across dean that their little brother was missing.

"Ok Ok umm shit!" dean said finally grasping that their brother was in real trouble. Dean took out his phone and started to dial the on person that dean knew could help them find the brother that they had become so distant from. Special Agent Gibbs.

Tony woke up in a dark room hanging by his hands. His head hurt from getting pistol-whipped and his ribs protested from the beating that they had gone through earlier.

He lifted his head off of his chest and looked around. All of the walls were stained by water and who knows what else was on those walls. There was a single bared window to his left and a door on his right. He looked up to see what was tying his hands together and found that it was a chain that was padlocked to a hook hanging from the ceiling. There was no way that he was going to be getting out of this alone.

Just then the door opened. In walked the person that he Tony had tried so desperately to forget about.'

He was in deep shit.

"Why hello there Tony. Remember me?" said the person in the room.

"Uhhh are you the brother of the last bustard that kidnapped me from a dark ally?" then Tony smiled his thousand what smile.


	9. you are a Gabe

"What the hell do you mean that you lost your brother" Gibbs yelled from the bullpen on his phone. McGee and Ziva looked at Gibbs concerned wondering which brother had gone missing.

"Well where was he going? Ok… dean you have to calm down ok we will find Tony you just have to trust us stay there tell we get there…does he have his phone…ok that's ok we will find him regardless…10 minutes" Gibbs hung up the phone turned to his team and said "gear up…Tony's missing"

"What! What happened Gibbs I thought his brothers were watching over him?" Ziva said

"They were" Gibbs said angrily.

When Gibbs arrived at Tony's apartment he found a surprisingly calm dean and a frantic Sam. Dean was leaning against the counter while he watched his brother pace back and forth.

"Sam man you just have to calm down Tony will be fine and we will find him I promise." Dean said trying to calm his frantic brother.

"How do you know that dean how can you even attempt to make that promise after what happened last time!" Sam said and Gibbs saw dean pale instantly.

"Last time what happened?" Gibbs said and was brought a small amount of glee when he saw Sam jump out of his skin being caught unaware.

"Agent Gibbs please tell me you have an idea on who has my brother" Sam said as he walked closer to Gibbs.

"Well it could be the suspect that we were investigating but that is the best we can do before we look at the crime seen. Where was Tony last seen and tell me exactly what happened." Sam and dean talked about everything that had occurred while they walked down to the ally where Sam had found Tony's shoe and phone.

"…And by the time I got here Tony was gone and I found Tony's shoe and his phone sitting inside of it right here." Sam finished as they arrived at the ally. Ziva and McGee following silently behind quietly taking in the information that was being supplied.

"Ziva! McGee! Start looking for anything that will tell us were Tony is.

"Who are you?" Tony asked the stranger in the room with him.

The man shook his head from side to side while clicking his tongue "Tony I am very disappointed…don't you recognize your own father?"

Tony paused and looked up into the face that was studying him. That was definitely not his father. This man was short and had white hair; he also had a bear belly however he did wear an expensive looking suit.

"Ummm no sorry my father is dead I have no clue what that the hell your talking about." Tony said back to the man.

"Sorry to tell you this Tony but dear old john isn't your father and those people you call your brothers aren't your brothers. Your my son Tony." The man said.

"Right like I am going to believe you." As they were talking Tony failed to miss the whip that was in the man's hands, so it was a complete surprise when the whip snapped a crossed his back.

Tony grunted but did not scream.

"You should respect me Tony"

"Why should I? You're not my father! You have the wrong person or something" that comment earned Tony another whip a crossed the back.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson. Hmm what shall I teach you first?" taking his finger and tapping it against his chin, while walking slow circles around Tony "well I guess its only logical to teach you your name. From now on your name will be Gabe you will no longer refer to yourself as me my or I. you are no longer a person you are a Gabe…so what is your name?"

"Anthony Dinozzo"

Smack

"What is your name?"

"Anthony Dinozzo"

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack. _

"We can do this all day Gabe so I suggest that you start telling me the right answer" the man said to Tony."

Two hours later Tony was not giving the right answer. However he was about to give up because he didn't know how much longer he could last.

_Sammy Deany help me _as Tony gave in to his sadistic game.


	10. what is your name

Ziva made her way around the dumpster looking for the shred of evidence that would give them a clue about the locations of her partner. She got down on her stomach and looked under the dumpster.

"McGee! Found something"

"What is it Ziva?" McGee said as he made his way to where Ziva was taking a picture then carefully taking out the gun from underneath the dumpster.

"Well it appears to be a gun McGee" Ziva said standing up. "Come on lets go take this to Abby see if she can pull some finger prints."

Gibbs was watching Tony's older brothers argue about Tony. And just by the conversation they were having Gibbs knew that these two idiots loved him, more than anything. It was almost refreshing to see that someone was caring for the kid Gibbs had come to love as one of his own.

"Well if you didn't yell at him after the day he had he wouldn't have gone out for a run without us"

"Well he knows he can talk to us. Jesus we used to not be able to shut him up about all his emotional feelings and crap. Now he won't even talk to us. DAMN-IT I shouldn't have yelled at him!"

"Well if you didn't kick him out of the family when he was 18 maybe he would still be talking to us. And yah you're right you shouldn't have"

"I didn't kick him out-"

"Yah well you might as well have. Did you even say anything when dad said that? You had to have known that Tony would have taken that, as you weren't on his side. How would that have made him feel?"

"Are you two going to stand there all day arguing or are you going to help me find your brother?" Gibbs said as he walked a crossed the bull pin.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam said as he walked up to Gibbs.

"what is your name?" asked the man for the hundreth time.

Unfortunately this was the time that tony answered correctly.

"Gabe" tony whispered.

"oh im sorry I didn't hear that"

"Gabe" this time it came out a little higher than a whisper. "Now can we stop please?"

"_We? _I believe there is only one _person_ here Gabe. Who might this _other _person is _Gabe?"_

Tony dropped his head remembering the mans words earlier "Gabe is sorry" he said again whispering.

"Well I would say that is a much better thing to say to me. I believe my lessons are done for the day. See you tomorrow Gabe." And with that he walked out the steel door.

And Tony cried. Tony cried for forgiveness to his brothers and to Gibbs for breaking so easily.

Sorry I know it is short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more detailed and juicer. Again thank you for reading my story. Love you all!


	11. 10 days later

_10 days later_

Gabe had been brought down from the shackles that held him from the roof and he was sitting on his knees in the mans' kitchen staring at a random spot on the wall, sitting naked save the boxers that were given to him a while ago, as he waited for the man to either come and give his newest lesson or order. He had come to know the guy as Mr. Tibbs.

Tony was taught his name on the first day.

Tony was taught how to eat on the second day. This lesson included Tony begging and pleading for food before Mr. Tibbs placed the food on the floor in a dog bowl and released Tony rather harshly from his restraints. He was not allowed to use his hands instead he was forced to use only his mouth. With the whip in play Tony learned very quickly not to get food on his face.

Tony was taught how to not talk on the third day. This one was simple enough. Mr. Tibbs stood on the outskirts of the room talking to Tony. Tony being Tony made a few remarks and this resulted in Tony getting whipped every time he tried to talk. Again Tony learned fast.

Tony was taught about small spaces on the fourth day. Sometimes Mr. Tibbs didn't give lessons at all sometimes he just liked to have so called fun with Tony, trying to break the man further. This game included a small box that Tony was forced into. It barely big enough for Tony to stand up in let alone move around in. Tony was almost broken when he came out. Almost though is not completely.

Tony learned about different snakes on the fifth day. Ever since the incident in the woods with his family all those years ago Tony had never been too fond of snakes. This dislike grew to a phobia the day Mr. Tibbs put Tony in a tank and threw about fifty snakes in there with him. They slithered all around him softly hissing at him. "Did you know that snakes can smell fear in someone Gabe?" and Tony honestly believed him the second they started bighting him. No these were not poisonous, for Tony was alive to live through the rest of this hell. For the rest of his stay at Mr. Tibbs house all the guy had to do was take out a rubber snake and it was game over for Tony.

Tony was broken on the sixth day.

Gabe was taught manors on the seventh day.

Gabe was taught how to clean a house on the eight day.

All these lessons were taught once and only once with the use of the whip. Mr. Tibbs now had complete control over him. He was surprised that all of this happened in such a short time period. In all honesty Mr. Tibbs had expected that it would take weeks in order for his Gabe to become the servant that he had broken him into.

And on the ninth and tenth day Gabe put all of his knowledge into action. Gabe had been ordered to clean the living room and then sit in the kitchen when he was done and await the arrival of mr. tibbs who had gone to the store. That had been over an hour ago and Gabe was not sure how much longer he would be but he would not be caught doing something he was not supposed to be doing so he sat on his knees. Not moving even when his knees started to go numb from being in that position.

The door opened softly and Gabe sat still, still staring at the same spot on the wall. Refusing to move in fear of the dreaded whip.

"Tony?" he heard a whisper coming from the front room where the front door was located. _Who's Tony? _Gabe thought. Gabe still did not move. This could be another lesson and he was not about to do it wrong.

"Tony?" he heard the whisper again only this time it was closer and it actually sounded familiar, however, Gabe refused to move. _I don't think there is a Tony here; I would have seen him by now. _Gabe thought to himself.

He then heard a strangled gasp followed by a "oh my god Tony!" he felt rough hands on his shoulder but he refused to move in fear that this could be another trick or lesson. A face loomed in his vision but he did not recognize the man sitting in front of him so he went back to staring at the wall.

"Tony look at me!" the tone was sharp and demanding but Gabe refused to do anything to acknowledge the voice. "Please look at me Tony" he was barely aware of people around him. He heard the different conversations around him, no matter how hard he tried to block them out. He felt something warm go around his shoulders. It smelt like… it smelt like…leather and…gunpowder…_dean_. He knew he should know that name and suddenly it clicked for him he knew dean was he was his older brother.

Gabe looked into dean's eyes. He still did not talk Gabe knew that it was not allowed.

Dean saw Tony's eyes move to his own and in that second dean knew that his brother knew that he was there and knew who he was.

"Tony, he Tony bud look at me again kiddo please…I'm here bud its ok" deans tone was like he was trying to coax out a small animal from his hiding spot.

Gabe looked around and saw that the small kitchen was filled with strange people that Gabe was sure that he didn't know. He was scared and all of a sudden it felt like the walls were closing in on him. Too many people, too many people, . Gabe didn't know what to do. So he latched onto the only person he knew.


	12. Please read!

So it has come to my attention that some people might be a little confused on the time and ages in this story. Sam is 29 Dean is 33 and so that makes Tony 25.

Remember everything that happened in seasons 1-6 of supernatural? Good. Keep it all in mind when you are reading this story. (Btw Sam has gotten his soul back and Castile isn't evil yet)

Now remember what happens in all seasons of NCIS? Bad. Forget everything that happens in the show. The only thing that I have kept from NCIS is when Kate dies and Ziva comes on the team. Gibbs is still a father figure to Tony; Tony was never in Peoria or Philadelphia, as a cop anyway. This is just another case that just so happens to involve the Winchesters.

Ok so hopefully that helped clear things up little bit while you are reading this story. Please enjoy the following chapters.

I love every last one of you who enjoy reading my story!

THANK YOU!


	13. I believe I have a new patient

Ok guys brace yourselves I've got some brotherly sap on a stick for this chapter…I tried to make it not so cheesy. Please review and tell me if you think I should add more sap to it or if I should take some away.

Dean saw that Tony was getting more and more distressed. His breathing was speeding up and he saw Tony's eyes dart around the room. Dean knew the symptoms. Tony used to get panic attacks when he was little. So dean was ready when Tony threw himself onto dean burying himself into dean's chest. He could feel Tony's hands fisting his t-shirt on his sides and dean allowed himself to reminisce about Tony when he was little.

This was an old habit of Tony's that would happen whenever Tony was feeling insecure about something, or when he was afraid. Anytime he would have a nightmare, and it happened a lot, Tony would snuggle into dean and fist his t-shirt, that combined with deans deep breathing and warmth would lull Tony back to sleep. His nightmares would happen so frequently that dean just started sleeping in the same bed as Tony. It seemed a little weird at first, a 19 year old in the same bed as his 11 year old little brother, but when did dean ever stop to think about what anybody else thought…especially about his brothers.

Dean abruptly pulled out of his head when Gibbs started to talk to dean about Tony

"Dean we need to get Tony to the hospital so he can be checked out" Gibbs said.

Before dean could say anything big brother Sam stepped in. "look agent Gibbs I know that want to do what's best for Tony right now but at the moment I don't think psychologically he will be able to handle the stress." Dean felt a surge of pride in his chest.

Gibbs studied Sam then look to dean who was still holding onto Tony murmuring soothing nothings to try and calm Tony down then back to Sam. "fine but we have to take him back to NCIS where our medical examiner will take a look at him."

"Ok I see that is our only option. Come on dean lets get Tony out of here" Sam took a nervous look around and went over to dean to help him get Tony to the car.

As soon as Sam's hands touched Tony's shoulders Tony started to freak out. His breathing picked up speed again and he let go a dean and started to back up away from Sam and Gibbs who were still standing in the doorway.

"shhhh its ok buddy…its just Sam you know your other brother, come on Tony you remember him don't ya?" dean said as he inched his way closer to his little brother.

Tony mumbled something so softly that dean had to ask what he said.

"Gabe doesn't remember Gabe only remembers deany" Tony said barely whispering. It was said so low that dean had to duck his head almost next to tonys mouth to hear what he was saying.

"who's Gabe tony?" dean asked in a very soothing tone of voice.

"Dean I think the basterd was talking about Tony when he was talking about Gabe! Tony thinks his name is Gabe." Sam said to dean from a crossed the room.

"He was gone for 10 days Sam how the hell do you get someone to forget everyone he knew and forget his own name? I don't get it!" his words suggested that he was angry his tone however he was keeping soft for the sake of Sam.

"I don't get it either but obviously you're the only one who is able to get threw to him right now so lets get him out to the car ok?" Sam said feeling exasperated.

"Tony… hey Tony… come-on lets get you to the car ok we are going to take you home OK? Does that sound ok to you?" dean said to his little brother.

Instead of getting a verbal answer Tony just clung to dean again. Dean slowly brought Tony to his feet and walked him to the car. Dean was surprised it went that easily. Tony and dean sat in the back seat while Gibbs and Sam sat in the front. Gibbs had already put Sam and dean through the LG Gibbs driving course so they were surprised when they didn't have to brace themselves for the ride home. Gibbs actually drove slower than the other drivers around them, obviously not wanting to frighten Tony more.

Once they arrived at the building Gibbs drove around to the back where ducky's office was, otherwise known as the morgue. Ducky and Palmer were both in there discussing some topic when they walked in. Palmer's eyes widened as they took in Tony's vulnerable form clutching onto dean for dear life, with Sam following close behind them completely in big brother protection mode.

"If you'll excuse us Mr. Palmer. I believe I have a new patient. Lets see here, would you please inform Abigail of our recent finding with our latest victim?"

Dean managed to get Tony out of the car and into the building without incident. Dean got onto an examination table with Tony. While ducky was washing his hands from his previous endeavors Tony was working through another panic attack, to which dean nor Sam had no clue what this one was about.

Tony was in tears, gently sobbing into dean's shirt. He was on the brink of hyperventilating and he was shaking his head vigorously. Deans had one hand on Tony's head the other was rubbing gentle circles on his back. Sam was just standing besides the table bewildered, unsure of what to do.

Standing there Sam was shocked to see that his little brother, who was usually standing tall and cracking jokes to relive tension in the room, who usually was the one who unbroken broken people was…broken. He was seriously starting to wish that agent Gibbs hadn't shot the guy, Sam would have killed him himself.

Ducky had finished washing his hands had walked up to Tony. He was about to put his hands Tony to try and calm him down when Tony completely freaked out.


	14. beat with whip

Abby and palmer were heading down to autopsy to see Tony to make sure Tony was ok when they started hearing shouting and yelling, however it the crash on the loud curse that had Abby rushing into the room, with palmer in tow.

The scene that met Abby should have made her laugh in any other situation, however having been warned that Tony was not his usual self had Abby almost in tears.

Tony was standing on top of a autopsy table breathing very heavily, Gibbs along with ducky had their hands up in the surrender position, dean was walking up to Tony from the front and Sam was going from behind. Dean was talking low but soothing to Tony. From her distance she could not understand what he was saying to his brother. But she could see that it was slowly calming him down. There was a tray with a bunch of scattered tools around it, well guess that's where the loud crash came from.

She took another look at Tony who was still standing on top of the table. He was dirty and greasy looking. He had a leather jacket not zipped up and only a pair of boxers. From what he could see on his upper body were multiple bruise and scabs that all were strait lines. The sight sickened her. Tony was obviously beat with whip.

Dean had achieved eye contact with Tony, which Tony was not going to break or so it seemed. Every no and then Tony would nod his head or shake it. His expression was blank but Abby was sure that if she got close enough that she would see a boatload of emotions going threw his usually green eyes. Abby took a small step into the room where Gibbs instantly whipped his head around and shook his head no, a clear indication that she should not come any further.

Tony started to kneel down on the table, a clear indication that dean was successful in talking down Tony from his position. At this point dean started to talk a little louder so that everybody could here what he was saying.

"Ok buddy Sam is going to grab your shoulders so you don't fall is that ok?" Tony hesitantly nodded his head; he quickly turned his head to look at Sam who gave a nod in encouragement to Tony.

"Gibbs what's going on with Tony?" Abby asked Gibbs in a very low whisper.

"Tony freaked out when ducky tried to give him a shot to calm him down. Jumped up on a table and made a tray of instruments go crashing down on his way up. Wont let anybody touch him except for dean and now apparently Sam. I don't know what to do for him Abbs." Gibbs said his face giving no emotions away however his voice was laced with concerned for his agent, no his son.

By this time dean had gotten Tony to sit down on the table. Dean heaved himself on top of the table to sit next to Tony on his right while Sam sat on the left. "Tony buddy…you have to let ducky here give you the shot it will make you feel a lot better ok, please…I will be right here with you, the entire time I promise." Dean said to Tony. Tony looked to dean and grabbed his leg with hand and slowly nodded his head. Ducky took that as an ok to go and prepare the syringe. Meanwhile Tony was leaning up against Sam and had moved his hand to the side of deans T-shirt again fisting it. Ducky slowly walked up to Tony and said to him

"There now dear Anthony just a slight pinch on your arm and you will start to feel a lot better." Duck brought the needle closer to Tony and Tony shrank back as far as he could into Sam and when he could not longer go any further he started to pull deans shirt closer to him, well he tried at least. Dean started rubbing Tony's arm and telling him it was ok.

Tony had taken the jacket off somewhere in his fight to get away from the needle the first time. It had landed in a heap on the opposite side of the room. So it was easy to give Tony the shot.

It broke everybody's heart to hear Tony whimper against the needle.

"There you are my lad, you should start to feel more relaxed and if you feel like it just go ahead and go to sleep ok dear boy?" ducky smiled softly as Tony's head started to nod forward, at last finding a resting spot on Sam's shoulder. Tony's eyes were still fighting to stay open while his hands were still clenching onto deans shirt. Finally with one final blink Tony's eyes stayed closed and his hands finally stilled on dean's shirt.

"What shall we do with you my dear boy" ducky said as he helped Sam and dean position Tony on his back on the autopsy table.


	15. his big brothers

"How long will he sleep for doctor?" Sam asked because he knew that if dean were to say something then it result in some unkind words and them being thrown out of the lab.

"Well the mild sedative I gave him will only last for about an hour however he may still sleep for a long time after the sedative weirs off" Ducky told them not stopping in his examination.

After about an hour of examining Tony and having several different tests done on him ducky was sure that there was nothing fatally wrong with him…physically. However, mentally he was not sure.

Tony had multiple lacerations and bruises a crossed his back chest and legs, that suggested that Tony was beaten severely with a belt or a whip.

Sam and Dean had been standing in the corner of the autopsy room watching ducky check over Tony. It broke their hearts to see Tony like this. Growing up Tony had always been the one to get hurt the worst and attract the most trouble. Their dad couldn't understand how Tony could hurt himself so easily. Sam had some of these troubles too but not as bad as Tony. If one of them had been captured it was Tony, and Sam had a sinking suspicion that was the same here. The thought had Sam smiling slightly.

Ducky left the room after telling them about his findings and his concerns.

At this time Tony was starting to come around and had curled in on his side. He was mumbling something under his breath. Dean moved in and hopped on the table and cradled Tony's head in his lap. He ran a gentile hand through his kid brother's hair. It was interesting how many memories were being dredged up because of this stupid situation.

He remembered when he was about 18, just graduated from high school and happy to be free, Tony had been 10 and had came down with the flu. Dean wanted to go to a party and his dad said he could right before he left for his hunt. Sam was supposed to watch him and dean was just fine with that, until Tony got a frantic call from Sam telling him that something was wrong with Tony. Dean rushed home to find Tony with a 104.5 fever and Sam freaking out. He quickly barked out instructions to Sam to start the bath water to lukewarm water. He undressed Tony to his boxers and quickly placed him in the bathtub. Finally Tony's fever came back down. After getting him out and in some new close dean sat with Tony all night with his head in deans lap with dean running his hand gently threw his hair.

Sam was rubbing his arms trying to persuade Tony to get up.

"Come on little brother wake up so we can talk to you. You are safe now Tony. That man will never hurt you again. Come on just open your eyes please." Sam was pleading to his little brother. Who he had cared for and loved since the day he was born.

Tony rolled his head and opened his eyes groggily. Seeing only the light blue shirt that dean was wearing, he became tense not knowing who was comforting him this time, his mind was racing…could this be another test? Lesson? Why was he in somebody's lap? He began to breath heavily. His eyes then traveled up the length of shirt and finally ended on dean's face, relaxing slightly. Feeling another presence next to him he rolled his head to see Sam sitting next to him, relaxing him even more. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time…or what felt like a long time to him. He was in the arms of his big brothers.

Dean had felt Tony get real tense then suddenly relax when he saw who was surrounding him.

"Hey Tony nice to see your awake can you talk?" Dan asked relived that his brother was now awake.

Tony was about to open his mouth to say that his name wasn't Tony, it was Gabe, but then he remembered the most important roll, which was don't talk. So Tony settled on a slow shake of the head.

"That's ok take your time, are you ok Tony? Do you know who we are, Tony?" Sam asked. He didn't know what compelled him to ask that question but suddenly he knew it was important.

Tony slowly nodded his head, confused as to why the two most important people in his life were asking him if he _forgot _about them…his protectors… his best friends… his big brothers.

Just then Gibbs decided to come back into the room, along with Abby, Palmer, Ziva, McGee, and Ducky.

Everybody looked at the tight family unit in front of the group. Tony was curled up on his side; Dean was cradling Tony's head on his lap and Sam standing in a protective stance in front of them. Seeing that Tony was awake everybody made the mistake of running over to him bombarding him with questions and touch.

Sensory overload was exactly what Tony was feeling at that moment. Tony began to have a full on panic attack. Tony rolled off the table a reached out an attempted to pull dean down with him. But before he could he found dean swiveling around and jumping off the table landing next to Tony on the floor, where Tony grabbed a hold on dean's shirt hiding his head in dean's side. At this point he was hyperventilating and franticly twisting deans shirt material.

Sam in the meantime was pushing people away from Tony and yelling at them to shut the hell up. Couldn't they see that his brother was panicking because they were smothering him? Shit, he would panic too if they had done the same to him. Everybody held stock still as they listened and watched dean talk Tony down from his episode.


	16. your with you big brothers

Tony didn't know what to think at the moment. All he really knew was what he felt.

He felt dean's arms around him.

He felt dean's rough and callused hands rubbing his arms and caressing through his hair.

He felt dean's breath on his head as he breathed in and out.

He felt dean's heart beat through his shirt.

He felt dean's shirt through his hands.

He felt dean.

He knew that he shouldn't be breathing this fast and that it shouldn't be this hard either. Tony knew he was having a panic attack but what had caused it he had no idea. Maybe it was the large amount of people that had surrounded him and had taken him by surprise, or it could have been the fact that he didn't know any one of them and frankly that scared him more than anything.

He felt like he should know who they are because all of them had very expectant faces like they were waiting for him to say, "Hey guys I remember you" but the fact was that he didn't know who they were and that scared the shit out of him.

He was starting to calm back down after he started to listen to his big brothers words that were being rained down on him.

"it is ok Tony I'm here for you. Everything is ok now. You aren't with that man anymore your with you big brothers now kiddo. Match your breathing to mine. You need to slow your breaths in and out just follow my lead. That's it kiddo just breath everything will be ok.

Tony brought his hand to dean's chest so he could feel dean breath and feels his heart beat. Tony tried as hard as he could to breath with dean but his breath still hitched in some areas. He was aware that dean had placed his hand on top of Tony's and Tony relaxed even more. Soon he was lulled back to sleep.

Dean was aware oh boy you bet dean was aware.

He was aware that everybody in the room was watching Tony and him.

He was aware of Sam's worried face peering down at him.

He was aware that Tony was starting to hyperventilate.

He was aware that everybody in the room could here what he was saying to Tony to try and calm down Tony.

He was aware that Tony had placed his hand on his chest.

He was aware when Tony had fallen asleep in his arms.

So when he looked up he was more than aware that the people in the room all had scared expressions on and were slowly starting to walk back to where Tony and dean were on the floor.

"Don't come any closer. Tony has been through more than enough in the last 10 days. Did you really expect him to be ok when you crowded him like that? Now agent Gibbs, Sam and I are going to take our brother home for a few days. I will contact you when he is ready to talk to someone." Dean said all of this in a menacing whisper. After he had said all of this Sam took this as his que to come over and help dean get up from underneath their brother and then dean, almost effortlessly picked Tony up like a baby and proceeded to take him out to the car.

All of this was done in the view of several dumbfounded people. All of which were ashamed on how they acted around Tony. They all knew that Tony had been through hell in the past week and a half, and all of them were still confused on how the Winchesters had found their youngest sibling. It had happened fast, well fast being going from having absolutely no lead to Gibbs barking orders to stay while he met up with the Winchesters, rescued Tony, and came back with 2 hours, with a damaged Tony in hands.

Meanwhile Dean was driving the impala back to Tony's apartment. Sam was in the passenger seat and Tony was sandwiched in between his two brothers. Tony's head was resting on Sam's shoulder as he lightly snored in Sam's ear. The sight had both dean and Sam smiling. Tony had woken up briefly as they were placing him in the car but as soon as Sam sat down next to him he fell back to sleep.

Dean and Sam were both surprised at how fast Tony had calmed down from the first encounter at that house. Tony had gone from only recognizing Dean to recognizing Sam as well in a matter of a few hours. They weren't surprised when Tony had had the panic attack when all those people came around him. What concerned them was the fact the Tony had yet to speak since the house and when he had spoken in the house he thought his name was Gabe. Also why did he speak in third person?

Arriving at Tony's apartment Sam and Dean set out to get Tony out of the car.

"Tony hey bud wake up so we can get to your apartment then you can go back to sleep ok? Bud you need to wake up?" Sam gently shook his brother awake.

Tony opened his eyes and sat up. He looked to where dean was sitting and then looked at Sam, he then proceeded to sigh and lay his head back on Sam's shoulder and began to close his eyes.

Dean laughed once and said smiling "no keep those eyes open, you can sleep when you get to your room I promise. Come on Sam lets get him up to his room."

Sam opened the door and got out he reached in and grabbed Tony's arm gently and pulled him out of the car.


	17. Awe how cute!

If someone were to walk in to Tony's room at the moment they would see Dean sitting up against Tony's head board, one hand behind his head one hand resting on the back of his little bother who was currently splayed a crossed the bed with his legs draped over deans legs and using Sam's chest as a pillow.

Sam was spread out on his back sleeping one hand hanging off the side of the bed and the other resting on top of Tony's head. It really was a scene that made you want to say "Awe how cute" but to dean it was scene that was more familiar to him than his favorite gun.

The TV was on however dean wasn't watching it. He was thinking to deeply about the day's events and how they got their brother back.

Yesterday

Abby had been going through the gun that Ziva and McGee had found underneath the dumpster, scanning it for the millionth time. Abby was sure that she had missed something. This time though she had Dean in the room watching her.

Sure Abby knew a lot about guns, but dean knew more having grown up with them. So while Abby was dismembering the gun dean noticed that she hadn't opened up a part of the gun that could have been cleaned and potentially touched by the person who took Tony. After speaking his suspicion Abby quickly opened the part up and immediately found a full thumbprint, that after running it through AFIS belonged to a Dick Van LilWeiner, not even joking, that's what the guys name was. The name made dean laugh out loud when he first heard it.

Gibbs had fun questioning the guy while Sam and dean along with the rest of the team all stood behind the one-way glass. They all heard him talk about someone named Gabe, about how the guy was supposed soul mate. At the time they all thought he was a crazy guy, now they all realize that he was just a whole different kind of crazy. In the end they had found nothing that said that he had Tony, however they did find some drugs on him so he was going to spend about 2 years in prison for the amount they had found. They all thought they had reached yet another dead-end.

The next day could find Sam Dean and Gibbs all standing in Tony's apartment trying to find something that they had missed. The crime scene tape had been taken away and it was back to being Tony's apartment. Gibbs turned around to look at something and suddenly Castiel was in the room with them.

"Holly shit Cas" Dean cursed loudly causing Gibbs to turn back around and bring out his gun at the strange man that had suddenly appeared in the room.

"Whoa Gibbs you can put that away its ok its just Castiel a old family friend." Sam said to Gibbs.

"Sam Dean I know where Tony is." Castiel said in his rough no funny business tone.

"That's great Cas!…well are you going to tell me or stand there like an idiot?" dean said.

"Um well I can't really tell you but I can show Sam since he already has the connection." Castiel said as he walked towards Sam, who started to back away slowly. 

"Connection what conn-" Sam started to say but Castiel had reached him and had placed two fingers square in the middle of Sam's forehead. Sam doubled over in pain and gave a yelp of surprise. Dean immediately rushed up to Sam to help out his brother. He turned around to yell at Castiel but he was gone and so all dean could do was try and help soothe his brother. This reminded dean of when Sam had been going through his visions stage.

"Sam come on buddy tell me what's going on bud" dean was saying to Sammy but all he was getting in response was pain filled grunts that sounded eerily familiar.

"What the hell is going on Dean?" Gibbs asked surprising him. Dean had forgotten that Gibbs was even in the room.

"Ummm I'm not sure give me a minute" dean replied hastily still trying to get a response from Sammy.

Just when dean was about to give up and call 911 Sam snapped his head up and said

"I know where Tony is!"

"Where is he do you have an address what did you see?" dean asked trying to get an answer out of Sam.

"I saw Tony…and a house with the number 4656…then a flash of the street name synchs way" Sam said to dean.

Sam didn't want to give any more details than just the necessary details. He didn't want to tell dean about Tony being strung up in a dark room tears coursing down his face, he didn't want to tell dean about Tony eating out of a bowl on the floor, he didn't want to tell dean about the sheer terrified look on Tony's face as he had snakes crawling all over his body, and when he was in the small box, and he definitely didn't want to tell dean about the blankness he saw in Tony's face as he sat in some white room. Dick Van LilWeiner.

"Wait wait wait how the hell did you find that out? How do you know where Tony is and where did that other guy go?" Agent Gibbs asked dean, who was once again surprised to have found himself forgetting about Agent Gibbs being in the room.

"Damn ok so you are probably going to think that my whole family is weird or whatever but Sam here just had a vision, although he hasn't had one for years. Castiel? That guy that was just in here? Yah he is an angel that from my best guess is that he caused the vision. Now I don't care at the moment if you don't believe me but I now know where Tony is and I kind of need your help getting there seeing as we took your car to get here. So whether you believe me or not, we need to leave now."

Gibbs just stood there considering all that had just been said to him. "Ok then let's go."

That had been this morning and dean knew that they would find Gibbs coming over in the near future demanding answers to the explanation dean had given him. He looked down at Tony and couldn't help but feel guilty for all of the years he had wasted not with his youngest brother. Tony had changed and dean could feel it.

No it wasn't the obvious ones that Tony had just gone through it was how Tony had acted before he was taken. Tony had always been very shy and quiet. Always questioning dad getting into arguments, however, unlike Sam, he would stop the fight whenever it would get to the point of yelling, except the night that he had left.


	18. Chapter 18

YAY! I finally got a couple of new chapters written! Sorry it took so long to get these chapters out I had a serious case of writers block, hopefully its over now and I will write more and hopefully finish this story within the next few weeks. (sorry if this doesn't make sense) THANKS FOR READING!

Tony rarely smiled and however much dean denied it on the outside Dean loved it when Tony smiled; it showed that he was truly happy. But there were other ways dean had gotten to know if Tony had been content. His different faces, the different ways he held his head. If Tony had his head down and cocked to the side then he was being cautious, listening, Tony somehow had a sixth sense for that sort of stuff. In the middle of a hunt if Tony did this move then we all knew to brace ourselves something was coming. If Tony had his head up and his shoulders pushed back, with a particular smile pasted on hi face then he was feeling insecure about himself about something. And if Tony was completely relaxed, meaning slack shoulders head held somewhat down and his hands in his pockets then he was either content or happy. Tony was not your average kid in the way he showed his emotions, either way, relaxed Tony is what dean and Sam both worked hard to maintain.

The Tony that Sam and Dean had met up with at that motel was completely insecure if they remembered correctly. This Tony was putting up a show; Dean could already see that Tony was insecure, frustrated, hurt, and angry. A deadly combination that if left alone could prove to be self-destructive. This had never happened before because neither Dean nor Sam was going to let it happen. They needed to get Tony out of the place he was in and show the people at NCIS the real Tony.

Right then and there Dean decided that as soon as Tony was talking and working through his problems about this past incident that dean would invite special agent Gibbs over to help Tony get better. He could tell that over the past few years Tony and Gibbs had become close, dean could see that it was almost at the point of a father/son relationship. Dean wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

_Tony woke up to the feeling of his brother running his fingers through his hair. He kept his eyes closed because of two reasons. 1) he didn't want to have to face his brother at the moment, 2) he was still sleepy and wanted desperately to fall back to sleep._

_After sleeping on top of his brothers like old times Tony had awoken feeling, well, feeling confused. He knew he was safe, Mr. Tibbs was never going to get to him again. Tony smiled internally he knew that his name was Tony not Gabe. He knew that he was allowed to talk. Everything that that guy had ever tried to tell him was dismissed from his head._

_Tony knew that deep down that he knew that everything he was doing for Mr. Tibbs was for his personal survival, however that was not going to squelch the feeling that kept coursing through his body. He didn't understand. Why was he angry, who was he angry at, Mr. Tibbs for putting him through his own personal hell, for making him forget everything about who he was what he stood for and what he had-even if it had been for a short period of time._

_Or was he pissed at himself for not trying to escape when after he submitted to Mr. Tibbs, he was granted more freedoms, which he could have escaped at anytime._

_He was also unexplainably scared, and…lonely. _

_However he knew that with the help of his brothers he was going to get better. Back to feeling loved. Back to feeling like his old self. Back to not hiding how he was really feeling. Tony fell back to sleep with this thought running through his head._

_*Flashback*_

"_Stop please Gabe promises to behave please!" he pleaded with the man with the snakes, from inside of the deep glass box that he was in naked and strapped down so he is unable to move._

"_Gabe Gabe Gabe this is for your own good. You will behave. You will obey. But for now I think you should have some fun with these snakes. You see Gabe; I've been watching you. I know you dislike snakes. I want that to change. By the time I'm done with you, you will love snakes and everything they stand for. _

_Here's an interesting tidbit, in ancient Grease the sick or injured would pray to the god Asklepios and they would wait for this god to visit them, or seek out his supposed servants…snakes. They believed that the snake's tongue on a body would take away any toxins that were killing the person. Isn't that just amazing? _

_Why am I doing this you ask? Well you have been away form me for a very long time so you have been plagued with other peoples principles. Gabe. I. Won't. Stand. For. It. These snakes are serving multiple purposes. One being that they will teach you a lesson. Two, hopefully the beliefs of the ancient Greeks will hopefully be true and this filth that has been poured into your mind for years and years will be gone. And three? I love to see you afraid. It just makes me all warm and fuzzy inside." And with that Mr. Tibbs placed the hundreds of snakes on top of Tony's naked body._


	19. Chapter 19

Tony started to stir on top of Sam and dean whimpering slightly. Dean knew instantly that Tony was having a nightmare.

"Come on Tony wake up…your safe your safe I promise. It's not real. Come on kiddo wake up deany is here" dean internally grimaced as he used his childhood nickname that Tony had given him but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

Tony gasped and sat strait up in his bed "DEAN! SAM!" he called out desperately, effectively wakening Sam up in the process.

"Tony? What's the matter bud?" Sam asked groggily.

Tony could only shake his head. He could still feel the snakes crawling all over his body. Feel the snake tongue's tasting him. He started to tremble at this memory, and both brothers saw it. Sam pulled Tony back to him and Tony slowly placed his head back on Sam's chest, while reaching for deans arm.

"Tony? Come on please talk to us man. Its ok. We're here for you and we aren't going to go anywhere until you tell us to go away, and even then when you really mean it and we fill like leaving. And let me tell you something we don't really feel like moving for a while. So you're stuck with us for a while bud. Come on please talk to us." Dean pleaded with Tony. This silence was very unnerving to Dean. Although Tony never really talked dean still missed it when he was silent.

"Didn't know you were such a girl dean." Tony said quietly from Sam's chest.

Dean gave a big smile at hearing his brother's voice, not tinged with fear. "Yah well that's because I didn't want your pansy ass feeling alone."

"haha whatever dean! Tony? Dean has something to tell you don't you dean? Remember that surgery that you went through a couple of years ago?" Sam said very teasingly.

"hahaha I knew it!" Tony said with a smile in his voice.

The familiar banter was very therapeutic to Tony. He knew his brothers were doing it so that he could feel more comfortable and hey, Tony wasn't complaining.

After a few minutes of very comfortable silence from the brothers Tony without moving from his position said "Dean? Dean. I have to go to the bathroom. Can I go to the bathroom?" in a very small voice.

"Sure kiddo you don't have to ask to go to the bathroom you know." Dean said looking down at Tony.

However Tony didn't move to get up.

"Hey Tony what's wrong bud? I thought you said you have to go to the bathroom." Sam said starting to get a little concerned about his brothers strange behavior.

"I do have to go." Tony said, with almost no emotion in his voice.

"Well then why arnt you going?" dean said.

"Because I'm not in the bathroom dean." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well why arnt you in the bathroom yet, Tony?" Sam said having a slightly easier time dealing with Tony's strange.

"Because you haven't taken me in there Sam." Again like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ok Sam was officially going to kill that bastard, even if it meant going to the prison and killing him in his cell. As soon as Tony said those words he knew what Tony was saying. Tony was saying that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere without anyone's help.

"Ok kiddo lets go then" Sam said leaving a obviously confused dean still sitting on the bed. Sam left him to figure it on his own.

Tony walked down the hall behind Sam, who walked him straight to the bathroom. Sam stood to the side waiting for Tony to go in and relieve himself, but Tony just stood outside the bathroom and shifted uncomfortably.

"What's the matter kiddo?" Sam asked gently.

"I need to go to the bathroom?" Tony said in a whisper with his head down.

"Tony look at me kiddo…you don't ever have to ask to use the bathroom and you can go whenever you want…and you know what else? You can use the bathroom by yourself. Do you understand me Tony? You do not need anybody to help you use the bathroom you can do it yourself ok…Tony look at me," Tony lifted his head up to look at Sam. "do you understand me? You don't need anybody to help you go to the bathroom ok?" Tony once again shifted in his spot and after a hesitation nodded his head and slowly walked into the bathroom. Sam shut the door to give Tony some privacy


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm gonna kill him!" Sam heard Dean yell from inside of Tony's bedroom. _Well I guess he figured the mystery out that is Tony, well part of it anyway. Nobody will ever be able figure that one out. _Sam was leaning against the wall that was right outside of the bathroom deep in thought about what was going on with his little brother.

Tony walked out of the bathroom practically running into Sam in his haste to get back to his brothers.

"Sam" Tony said in a relieved voice, and grabbed onto his brother. His hands balling up the back of Sam's t-shirt as he hugged him close. Sam's arms came around to hold onto Tony. One arm wrapped around Tony's shoulders (since he was so tall) while the other rested on top of Tony's head.

"Hey kiddo, what's the matter?" Sam asked Tony.

Tony didn't answer instead he just shook his head in Sam's shirt.

"Hey you know you can talk to use about it…you could talk to use about anything. We're your brothers. Just remember that we will always be here for you ok?" Sam said.

And the best part of what Sam just said is that Tony didn't say a word about it, even though Dean had basically said the same thing to Tony not 10 minutes before, but then again Sam had always been able to get away with pulling the touchy feely crap, as dean calls it.

"Yah Sam I know… I just… I don't know why I'm acting like this… I just don't get it." Tony said stepping away from Sam's comforting embrace.

"Maybe talking about what happened will help out" Sam quietly suggested.

"Yah well…hey what do you want for breakfast? I'm not sure what I have here it might be just crumbs because well I'm pretty much never here but I will try-"

"Tony your rambling and we all know that when you ramble you are desperately trying to avoid something, look kiddo we don't have to talk now but you will have to eventually. But for now lets go see what exactly you have to eat I'm starving. Do you have any onions?" Dean said casually as he strode past them.

Sam and Tony just looked at each other and started to laugh. Only Dean would be able to make a whiplash conversation like that one work.

Sam subtly nudged tony into the kitchen area, where dean was currently on the hunt for something edible to eat.

"dude! Im mean seriously. You arnt even a hunter anymore. You have a steady job AND apartment that you live in, and your telling me that all that you have in your refrigerator is a empty jar of manoyase, a rotten piece of something, and pepto bismo? Not even a beer dude! I'm going to have a serious talk with this Gibbs guy." Dean was rambling on and on about the lack of food in Tony's kitchen.

What could he say, when he wasn't doing paperwork in the office he was chasing bad guys, interrogating suspects, being kidnapped, talking to witnesses, bugging McGee and Ziva and being head slapped by Gibbs. And when he wasn't doing any of that he was at the bar with Abby, or having a date with a beautiful woman. Quite frankly he didn't have any time to be in his apartment. He was there for sleeping and that was pretty much it. Tony would have said all of that too but he really didn't want to explain all of that to his big brothers. He had a feeling that if he did that they would go into protective mode and have a serious talking with his boss and Tony was not really in the mood for that…yet.

It had been a couple of hours since the brothers had left the lab the way they had and special agent Gibbs had had enough. He was going to see Tony and, well, not exactly apologize but try and make it up to him. However thinking about it, Gibbs didn't need to apologize. He did absolutely nothing wrong, except not getting to Tony fast enough. No, Gibbs decided that he was going to help dean and Sam get his agent back to the way he was before.

Gibbs stopped at the store on his way home to restock Tony's kitchen for he understood Tony's living arrangements. He was going to be home for the next couple of weeks at the least, with two older brothers and Gibbs was willing to bet that Tony had nothing to eat in his house. Gibbs knew Tony's stomach, and if his brothers were anything like his senior field agent then he was going to need a hell of a lot of food.

As he was walking around the store he picked out everything that Tony would eat however he stopped and realized that he knew nothing about the eating habits of Dean and Sam. So he did the most logical thing…he called Tony.

"Hello?" dean was the first one to reach Tony's phone.

"Dean umm let me talk to Dinozzo…I mean Tony." Gibbs wasn't sure if the brothers were particularly familiar with Tony's new last name.

"Gibbs? Yah sure here he is…ooh tooonnnyyy! Your lover is on the phone wondering what your wearing!…dean just give me the goddamn phone…what's the matter Tony worried that he wont love you anymore once he finds out oomph! OW! What the hell was that for, no now your not getting the phone back until you apologize!" Gibbs smiled as he heard the antics of Tony's older brother. Gibbs almost laughed out loud when he heard the muffled sounds of what could only be a fight in progress. "Sonofa- where the hell you learn to fight like that…Hey Gibbs sorry about my brother he was just being his retarded self OW! DEAN I am on the phone! So why you calling boss?" tony said as he got the phone back from Dean. This time Gibbs laughed out loud when he heard the muffled voice of Dean "dude get off me this used to be funny when we were kids but now its just painful you are heavy dude! Sam a little help please?" then "nope dean your on your own for this one" from Sam

"Well I'm at the grocery store and I have no idea what your brothers will eat so I was hoping that you could tell me that."

"Wow boss didn't know that you cared. But uhhh yah sure well Dean will eat anything and everything but Sam really only eats healthy crap. All of us really enjoy pie." Tony said to Gibbs. He didn't bother with telling him what he liked because Gibbs already knew that.

"Ok then I will see you in a little while."

"Ok and Gibbs would you get peanut M&M's like slot of them? Dean eats them like they are going out of style and Sam likes to eat them too."

"Tony! Stop rambling. Yes I will get the M&M's for you. Get back to spending time with your brothers. That's an order." And with that he hung up the phone and continued to get the food for the boys.


	21. Chapter 21

A few hours after Tony's phone call with Gibbs, Tony found himself walking into the kitchen to be assaulted with the smell of Sloppy Joes. Usually his stomach would be growling in anticipation, instead it was flipping with butterfly's he really felt like he was going to throw up because of the smell.

Tony decided that he wasn't exactly hungry any more so he turned around and went to the living room and put on a movie. He wasn't exactly paying attention to what movie was playing; he was just trying to get the smell out of his head.

"Tony! Sam! Dean! Lets eat!" Gibbs voice rang throughout the apartment. Dean was cleaning his weapons in Tony's bedroom and Sam had just gotten out of the shower. Dean was the first one to get to the kitchen area and grabbed a plate and started to make his sandwich. Once done he took his plate overflowing with chips and sat down at the table.

"Mmmm man you make the best sloppy Joes. I don't know when the last time I've eaten something this good!" dean said around a full mouth of food, so it was slightly hard to understand what he was saying.

"TONY! SAM! COME EAT" Gibbs yelled again, wondering where on earth the two brothers were.

Sam came around the corner and saw that Tony was still sitting on the couch watching his movie.

"come on kiddo lets go eat some food." Sam said as he took Tony's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I don't really want to eat right now Sam, let me go!" Tony protested at his side.

"No Tony you need to eat something because I don't know when the last time you ate was. Now eat" while Dean said all of this, Sam had made his plate as well as one for Tony and sat it down in front of Tony who became a shade paler.

"I don't want to" tony whispered shaking his head back and forth.

"tony you got to eat something just try for me buddy ok?" dean said soothingly to tony.

_Have to try for dean have to try for dean have to try for dean_ tony kept chanting this to himself as he reached for the burger.

Dean watched confused as he watched his brother bend forward and reach for his food, not with his hands but with his head.

"TONY STOP." Dean said causing tony to jump up into the air startled by deans confusing demands.

"Why arnt you using your hands to eat your food Tony?" Sam asked Tony. He was confused and had a feeling that he was in the same position that dean was in just earlier this morning.

"Hey Tony, its ok bud you can use your hands ok? He is not here any more you know that everything he told you don't listen to him ok? He not here. Your not there. Your ok." Dean said kneeling down to look at Tony in the eyes.

"Ok dean…dean?" Tony said in a whisper nodding his head.

"Yah kiddo" said dean in a nice soft voice that was very soothing to Tony's ears.

"I'm really not hungry I don't want to eat can I just go back into the living room?" Tony said again in a whisper.

"Yah ok kiddo you can go into the living room but I want you to eat at least some soup can you do that for us?" dean said in the soothing voice.

"Ok dean" Tony said still whispering. And with that he got out of his seat and quickly made his way into the living room where they all heard his movie start up again.

"What are we going to do dean, he wont talk to us about what happened in that house so how are we supposed to know what he is going through?" Sam said exasperated.

"I don't know man, we'll just have to wait and just keep letting him know that his big brothers will always be there for him." Dean said from where he was getting the soup from the cabinet.

"maybe you should take him to a psychologist." Sam and Dean both jumped forgetting that agent Gibbs was still in the room.

"No" they both said together.

"Tony would never go for that and I will not allow my brother to go to a shrink to talk out his problems. What ever he has to say I would hope that he trusts us enough to tell us about." dean said confidently.

"Well I'm not trying to dampen your ego but if Tony trust you guys that much why didn't he call you when he got the plague? Where were you when his car was exploded by his girlfriends dad? Where were you when that same girlfriend broke his heart the very next day? If you asked me it looks like he has a lot more to tell you guys than just what has happened over the past 10 days at that guys place." And with that Gibbs walked out of the room and quietly sat next to tony as he watched the movie.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen in silence, stunned into thought about all Gibbs had to say to them.


End file.
